Little Orphan Amy
by Little Puff
Summary: What if Dumbledore had decided to keep Amy and raise her as his own? This is their story of love, guidance, and family as they overcome many obstacles that could decide everyone's future, including theirs.
1. Finding a Home

**While my first Harry Potter story is not yet finished, I couldn't wait any longer to write this one. Hope you all enjoy! Characters, except for Amy and others, belong to JK Rowling.**

It had happened not even two hours ago. Voldemort had attacked the Potter's house at Godric's Hollow, leaving two babies orphaned and himself without a body. An hour ago, he had met with Professor McGonagall and Hagrid at Vernon and Petunia Dursley's house to leave one baby orphan, Harry Potter, in the care of his relatives for ancient magical reasons that neither of his party had understood. Now, however, he was faced with another dilemma: what to do with the other baby? He knew that any magical family would be willing to take in the child, but that would only put that family in danger of a Death Eater attack. They had grown so wild since the word had gotten around that Voldemort had been vanquished. No, the only reasonable thing to do at the moment was keep the child with him until it was safe to give her to a loving, caring family that would be able to give her a life that he simply could not.

Dumbledore paced his office with a pink bundle cradled in his arms, the baby within was, for now, fast asleep. Ever since he had brought the baby into the castle, his teachers had swamped him trying to get a good look at the small form engulfed by the pink fabric. After being passed around like a picture for ten minutes, the child had had enough, and he had taken her away to the safe confinements of his private quarters. Once there, and with the child sleeping peacefully on his bed, he had conjured a crib, a play pen, and a few simple toys for the baby to entertain herself with. Also to help the child feel secure at night, he conjured a very soft, stuffed unicorn for her to cuddle.

Once he was finished, he sat in a plush armchair across the room from the child, stroking his long, silver beard, gazing intently at her. This had all happened so fast that even he was having a hard time trying to keep up with it. Within an hour he had become a caregiver to a very young baby, not even two months old yet. It had been many, many years since he had had to look after a newborn, and he wasn't all that sure if he remembered. But he realized that he had his entire staff to help him which was full of women with natural instincts for child rearing. He knew he could rely on all of them to help him, well maybe with the exception of one….

He was quickly pulled out of his reverie when he heard a gentle knocking on his office door. Quickly and quietly getting up from his seat, he moved fluidly to the door, and silently opened it to reveal the somewhat apprehensive face of his Deputy Headmistress. Trying to hide his fatigue, he gave her a small smile and whispered, "Would you like to come in, my dear?"

"Where is she?" Professor McGonagall asked softly as soon as he had closed the door behind her.

He silently gestured with his hand towards his quarters where McGonagall took off at once. Dumbledore slowly followed her, and when he arrived in the room, she was stroking the baby's cheek.

"She's so small, Albus," she commented, fully taking in the child, not having had the chance earlier.

"That she is," he agreed, walking up behind her, staring at the child as well. "But that is to be expected, after all, she isn't even two months if I'm not mistaken."

McGonagall shook her head, her concerned yet excited facial expression matching the way he felt inside. Finally looking up at him, her eyes full of apprehension she confessed, "I'm not used to having a child this small around, Albus."

"Neither am I, my dear," he confessed as well. Then as an afterthought he whispered, "And for once I'm really not sure what to do."

"Well, we raise her, obviously," McGonagall barked softly as though Dumbledore's remark was a no brainer. "She's in our care now. Her life from now on depends on us. It's not fair to her that we can't interact with her because we feel awkward. We will simply have to get over it!"

Dumbledore smiled at his colleague's directness and agreed, "You are absolutely right, Minerva. She does deserve the best, and tomorrow we, as a team, will decide what to do with her."

McGonagall looked at him, confusion etched within every line of her face. She only looked away when the tiny baby whimpered slightly as she tried to lift herself into a more comfortable position. McGonagall immediately picked her up and cradled her. She conjured a rocking chair, and gently rocked the baby back to sleep which only took seconds. Once she was sure the baby was asleep again, McGonagall looked back towards her Headmaster and asked, "I thought you were going to keep her here, Albus. I didn't know this was only temporary."

Dumbledore merely shrugged, he would have to see how the other teachers felt about the baby. If it were up to him, she would be with a proper family that could raise her like any other normal child. He didn't think that being raised in an old castle, with older teachers who had their jobs to do most of the time, would be a good life for her. Then again, he would have to see.

McGonagall didn't look satisfied with Dumbledore's response, and showed her discontentment by pursing her lips together like she did when she was annoyed or angry. She continued to rock the baby for a few minutes more before she gently put the child into her new crib. Seeing the small, soft, stuffed unicorn in the corner of the crib, McGonagall put it up next to the baby so that she could easily reach it for comfort. Making sure the child was okay before she left the room, McGonagall then hurried out into Dumbledore's office, where he had disappeared to a few minutes ago, in a swish of robes to discuss what he had meant earlier. When she saw him sitting behind the desk sorting through papers, she said a little more loudly than she had intended, "There's an infant in there needing you, and your sorting papers?"

Before he had the chance to reply, she pressed onwards, "And furthermore, if you think that you can send Amy off to any family, you are mistaken, Albus! They fear the Death Eaters, and I don't think they will ever get over that fear of them wanting revenge on the Potter children. Harry is fine, of course, but little Amy will be a target all of her life unless she stays with us!"

At that comment, Dumbledore rose from behind his desk, circled over to McGonagall, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder before he whispered, "I know, Minerva, I know. I have thought about that too, believe me. But still I will have to hear what the staff has to say. I know that if it were up to you that you would keep Amy and raise her as your own, but the others may not like the idea of a baby, then toddler, then child, and then teenager running around, you understand?"

She sighed in defeat. Yes, she understood that there could be a problem, and especially with one teacher. Dumbledore nodded as well, and in his last attempt to cheer her up, he smiled and said, "If you would like, you may stay the night with her."

She looked up shocked as she answered, "Oh, Albus, I couldn't possibly! That's your bed! Where will you sleep?"

"My dear, I am not totally helpless," he chuckled, seeing her blush. Then he added matter-of-factly, "Besides, I have papers to fill out."

"Papers," McGonagall hissed, glancing back at his quarters where little Amy lay sleeping. "Can't you put your papers off for one night? That child needs you too!"

"My sweet, Minerva," Dumbledore chuckled again, that twinkle genuinely coming back into his eyes at her statement, "these are not just any papers. These are guardianship papers should we need them for tomorrow. They will be all filled out except for certain signatures."

McGonagall blushed a deeper red, and quickly turned on her heel to go be with the baby. Dumbledore smiled after her and returned to his work for the rest of the night.

Dumbledore woke the next morning to the cries of an infant. He unstuck his face from a book he had been looking over, and glanced over towards his quarters. When the baby continued to cry, he considered going in there to see where Minerva had gone, but a second later the crying had stopped. Curious, he got up and entered his quarters. He couldn't help but smile as he saw little Amy greedily sucking from a bottle, and the satisfaction of seeing Minerva's happy expression. Slowly and quietly he entered into the room to bid his girls good morning. McGonagall looked up and smiled before she pointed out, "As you can see, she was a very hungry little one."

He laughed softly at her understatement as he happily watched the little baby go to town with that bottle. Once she was done eating, McGonagall burped her, and then looked to Dumbledore and asked, "Would you like to hold her now?"

Dumbledore looked down into the little girl's eyes, and simply couldn't resist those big, beautiful brown orbs that seemed to hold a person helpless in their gaze. In an instant, he scooped her up, and held her close to his chest. Both of them having been so tired from yesterday's events, he had not had the chance to actually interact with the infant, and see her personality. Of course he had seen it when he had visited the Potters before, but now it was different. She was his.

McGonagall watched amused as the little girl stared unblinking into Dumbledore's face. After a few minutes, she finally realized that she could touch the soft beard, and proceeded to play with it, merely running it through her fingers. Dumbledore chuckled at her which in return caused her to smile at him. He smiled back like any proud grandparent would and said happily to Minerva, "She smiled at me! Did you see it?"

She couldn't help but laugh at his innocence when she answered, "Yes, Albus I saw that."

He continued to smile back at her for a few seconds before he said suddenly, "Come, my dear, we mustn't be late for the meeting with the other teachers!"

McGonagall rose from her seat, and watched as he went to the front of his desk, picked up the guardianship papers, and raced over to the door. She took her time reaching him as she asked coyly, "So now what if the teachers so no to a baby, then toddler, then child, and then teenager running around the school? What are you going to do?"

Dumbledore knew that she was teasing him and said a little defensively, "I'm the Headmaster of this school, and if I wish for Amy to stay, they simply have no choice in the matter!"

McGonagall laughed as she followed him out of the office, down the spiraling staircase, and to the conference room where all the other teachers had assembled already. As soon as they walked in with Amy in Dumbledore's arms, all the teachers in unison said, "Awwww!"

Dumbledore and McGonagall merely smiled, though it was a rather large smile, before Dumbledore started to speak, neither one taking a seat, "As you all know, my original plan was to take care of Amy until a suitable family came along, but I then realized that most Wizarding families will never stop fearing the vengeance of the Death Eaters, which would be no life for a child to always be living in constant fear. I personally had not planned on raising Amy as my own, but I feel that this would be the best way. With all of your help, and I fully understand that you cannot be there the whole time, I believe we can give Amy a good home and life here with us."

Dumbledore paused, the silence deafening as the teachers considered his reasoning. Finally after a few minutes of consideration, tiny Professor Flitwick squeaked, "I think we should keep her! She's such a sweet little girl, and we could raise her better than any other family could!"

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall let out a mental sigh. They were both relieved that at least one other teacher felt the same way they did. They anxiously gazed around the room at the rest of the staff, anticipating their answers. A moment later, Professor Sprout stood up, along with the MediWitch, Madam Pomfrey, and said, "I agree with Filius. I think it would be good for us to not only teach a child, but raise one from a seed!"

"You have to remember this is not a plant, Pomona," Madam Hooch stated, amusement lacing her tone of voice. Sprout merely scowled.

"Does everyone agree then that we should raise little Amy?" Dumbledore asked, extremely pleased.

Everyone nodded enthusiastically except for one dark figure that had stood in the far back corner of the room listening to everyone else speak. Dumbledore stared at the younger man, both faces unreadable. When moments of awkward silence had passed between them, Dumbledore asked, not really caring whether the man approved or not, "Are you in favor of keeping Amy as well, Severus?"

Severus snorted, as if knowing that the old wizard did not really care too much about his opinion, and then retorted resentfully, "I don't believe my input matters much, Headmaster."

Dumbledore couldn't help it as the corners of his mouth twitched slightly, surprised at how well his young Potions Master knew him. His brief moment of amusement didn't go unnoticed by Snape who stormed out of the conference room in a swish of black, billowing robes. The other teachers glanced around at each other, confused by Snape's reactions towards the baby. Dumbledore had a pretty good idea at what was nagging at him, and he would have to confront him later about it if this arrangement would ever truly work.

Putting on a small, Dumbledore said genuinely happy, "Then it's decided! Amelia Potter stays with us!"


	2. Dangerous Predictions

**While my first Harry Potter story is not yet finished, I couldn't wait any longer to write this one. Hope you all enjoy! Characters, except for Amy and others, belong to JK Rowling.**

Two weeks passed since the decision to keep Amy had been made. During that time, the staff was having plenty of fun with the new baby, and they learned something new about children everyday that they thought they already knew. Amy was also proving to be a full time job for anyone who took care of her for an extended period of time. However, the two people who spent the most time with her were, of course, Dumbledore and McGonagall.

They both had come to call themselves her grandparents, which was the title they filled out on the adoption papers, but would never tell anyone for safety reasons if they left Hogwarts. It accidentally slipped out once when they went to Diagon Alley for just a fun weekend out with little Amy. A friend of Minerva's had spotted them walking down the crowded street towards a toy store when she had gotten their attention. The friend, named Elizabeth, immediately asked who the child was, and she nearly fainted when Minerva told her. The next day there was an article on the front page of the Daily Prophet about how two of the most resound professors of Hogwarts had adopted one of the Potter orphans, and were raising her like a granddaughter at Hogwarts. Dumbledore raised a silver eyebrow to his colleague and friend, seriousness burning in his blue eyes. She immediately replied in a somewhat impatient tone, "Well, to be completely honest with you, I saw it coming when I told her. She could never keep from gossiping, even when we were at school! I thought she had matured!"

Dumbledore frowned down at the article thinking about the grave danger this article caused everyone at the castle. He was silent for a few moments, cradling little Amy who was asleep in his one arm. He looked down at her for a moment before he silently passed her off to Minerva so as not to wake her as he said gruffly, "I'll fix this."

McGonagall didn't ask as she accepted Amy, and then watched as Dumbledore fluidly, calmly, yet angrily stormed out of the Great Hall to Hogsmeade where he could Apparate perhaps to the Ministry.

It didn't take him half an hour to do whatever he did to "fix" the damage done by that article. She still didn't ask what he had done, but instead handed Amy back to him who had been fussing a little ever since he had left. Dumbledore took her in his arms, and played with her until nightfall when it was time to put her to sleep.

Minerva didn't have to wait long to get her answer about what he had done. In the paper the next morning, right on the front page with surprisingly no pictures was another article concerning Amy and the Hogwarts staff. The article read that the reporter had made an error, and that Amy Potter was not at Hogwarts, but was with another family where she could have a normal life.

She looked up at Dumbledore who, like always, sat beside her serenely, feeding Amy a bottle of formula. She continued to stare at him skeptically until he finally looked up and met her gaze.

"What, my dear?" He asked lightly, turning his attention back to the baby.

"Do you honestly believe that the Death Eaters will have read the article from yesterday, and then from today, and really be gullible enough to believe that the Prophet made a mistake about Amy's whereabouts?" Minerva asked incredulously.

"Let us hope, my dear, let us hope," he responded, peering up at her gravely, and she nodded in understanding.

However, that was not to be the case. One night when Dumbledore was in his office finishing some paperwork and Minerva was taking care of the baby, did the wards around Hogwarts alert him that danger was within the boundaries of the school. Looking up wildly at Minerva, who also seemed to sense trouble and gave him an anxious gaze, he quickly left the office with greater speed than any other old man had, and hastily ordered McGonagall, "Stay with Amy!"

Other teachers had sensed the warnings or trouble as well as he met them running down the moving staircases from their private quarters towards the double, front oak doors. When they all reached the entrance hall they watched as the doors slowly and quietly started to open. When they were about half way open, about five Death Eaters crept through the gap, thinking they had snuck in undetected. They realized their grave mistake when they saw the group of teachers, wands raised in front of them menacingly, and Dumbledore, in front of everyone else, his anger palpable like fire. The Death Eaters didn't stay long as spells, curses, and hexes rained down on them from the professors.

When one Death Eater was left, it turned around dangerously and the professors' ceased fire long enough to hear what the Dark follower wanted. When it spoke, Dumbledore recognized the voice to belong to Bellatrix Lestrange. He stood rigid, listening to her dark promises.

"We know she's here, Old Man! One of these days when you're weak and feeble, and you're all slaughtered for opposing the Dark Lord, we will hunt your little _granddaughter_ down, and train her to be one of us! She will be pitted against her brother to see who the better Potter is, the one of Light or the one of Darkness! Be prepared you old fool! We may let you live long enough to watch them suffer as they fight each other to the death like the low-down, mangy dogs they are!"

She laughed her deranged laugh which echoed off the walls of the large hall, and seemed to seep through the entire castle. Dumbledore stood even more rigid than he had been before, and without even rationalizing, he cursed Bellatrix, causing her to writher and shriek to the ground in pain. All the professors stepped back in shock and a small amount of fear as they watched their Headmaster walk sinisterly over to where Lestrange lay panting, looking up at him with crazed, fearful eyes. He stared down at her for a moment, no benign smile on his face, no soft twinkle in the blue eyes which were now cold as ice. He hissed as he bound her in ropes, "You can rot in Azkaban for that, Bellatrix!"

Ten minutes later, Aurors were in the castle, taking statements from all the teachers who had been there. When Dumbledore was finished with his interrogator, a young, blonde, pale woman, he asked as politely as he could at the moment, "I would appreciate it a great deal if all these accounts were kept strictly for your files, and not released to the press. You see how much yesterday's and today's publicity has cost us."

"Of course, Professor," the young female Auror complied, "I understand a great deal. I know how much a pain in the butt the paper can be!"

"Thank you, Miss Waskom," Dumbledore said, giving her a true Dumbledore smile. "You've turned out to be a wonderful Auror. Now, if we are done and you will excuse me, I have to check up on Minerva and Amy."

"Yes," she allowed, and as he was walking away she called after him, "give them both my best!"

He waved to show he had heard and that he would as he quickly made for his office. When he flung open the door in his haste to make sure they were okay, he saw with extreme relief that Amy and Minerva, his girls, were actually laughing. Trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't drag down their good moods, he slowly walked to their side and asked gently, "Are you both alright then I take it?"

Minerva peered up and giggled a yes, and little Amy smiled when she saw him. Her smile lit up is mood entirely, and he couldn't help but feel good. As though acting from instinct, he scooped her up and gently spun her around. She laughed and giggled, and when Dumbledore stopped she snuggled into his shoulder. Dumbledore looked at Minerva and she replied, as though reading his mind, "She's been fed, bathed and changed. The only thing you have to do is read to her, and then put her to sleep."

He nodded and took her into his quarters, and softly laid her face up in her crib. He Summoned a book from her own little library that was starting to accumulate by the back wall of his quarters. It was a book about a unicorn named Snow. Hagrid had given it to her as a sort of a Welcome Home gift, so to speak. As he started to read, he could see her eyelids slowly shutting as she began to doze off. He read a few more pages just to make sure she was truly asleep. When she didn't make a sound, he silently returned the book to its place, stood up, and then bent down to kiss her goodnight.

Before he left, he stopped and stared at her as Bellatrix's words replayed in his memory, "_The Dark Lord will hunt your little granddaughter down, and train her to be one of us! She will be pitted against her brother to see who the better Potter is, the one of Light or the one of Darkness! Be prepared you old fool! We may let you live long enough to watch them suffer as they fight each other to the death like the low-down, mangy dogs they are!_"

He couldn't bear to think about it. This little girl was going to be the Potter of Darkness? He shook his head in anger and frustration. He wouldn't ever allow that to happen. He couldn't live if he lost either of the Potters, especially his little girl. He simply loved her too much. He shook his head and warily left the room to join Minerva who had patiently waited for him in his office to hear him retell what happened down in the entrance hall. He, of course, had no choice but to tell her the truth, even the one about the prediction Bellatrix had made about Amy and Harry. When McGonagall heard this, she began to ring her hands anxiously as she reasoned, "But he couldn't do that! I mean, he's gone, isn't he? He's never coming back, right?"

"Never say never, my dear," Dumbledore reminded her, fatigue setting in on him. "Voldemort has dabbled in the Dark Arts for so long, finding out everything there is to know. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if he has found a potion or a spell that could keep him alive, even if just barely…."

"So you think he's out there, hovering around or whatever, waiting for someone to find him, and what…restore him to a body?" She asked disgust thick in her voice.

"Probably," Dumbledore replied, to weak and tired to answer twenty-one questions with her, "I think that is what has happened. I also believe that one day he will rise to power again, and that is when Amy and Harry will be in the deepest of trouble."

McGonagall looked as if she was about to ask another question when Dumbledore held up his hand to stop her. With a voice that sounded most unlike his usually cheerful and light tone, but rather sounded like that of an extremely old man said, "Please, my dear, no more questions. I'm an old man and I can only handle so much."

She nodded sharply as though his words had cut her to the core. She rose just as sharply and replied, harsher than what she had intended, "Very well, Albus. I will sleep in my own quarters tonight so that you may get some proper rest. I will see you both in the morning."

With that she turned on her heel and marched to the door, but Dumbledore's voice caught her off guard as it sounded so old and weak as he said, "Please, don't leave here mad, Minerva. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been so short with you. It's just after tonight I'm very tired and worried. Please forgive me and stay?"

McGonagall turned around slowly and looked in his eyes which seemed to be pleading for her to stay. Letting out a sigh, she let her shoulders drop as she answered, "All right, Albus. I forgive you and I'll stay."

He smiled softly as he conjured a cot for himself and let her have his bed. After getting ready for bed and wishing each other goodnight, they both sank into the warm covers of their beds, and surprisingly slept as sound as little Amy.


	3. Flying Magic

**While my first Harry Potter story is not yet finished, I couldn't wait any longer to write this one. Hope you all enjoy! Characters, except for Amy and others, belong to JK Rowling.**

Gray light was starting to spill into Dumbledore's quarters one morning as he rolled over onto his back. He let out a sigh of contentment as he turned his head to his right to see McGonagall sleeping peacefully beside him. He smiled at her and watched her sleep for a few seconds, taking in her innocence and vulnerability, which nobody had ever seen, and simply took it all in. He was about to kiss her good morning when he suddenly felt something jump at the foot of their bed. He saw McGonagall's eyes flutter open as it had disturbed her sleep, and met his gaze. Together the curiously lifted their heads high enough to see the end of their bed, and to their amusement, a little girl was perched there, staring at her grandparents, waiting for them to wake up.

Dumbledore and McGonagall chuckled as they both sat up in bed, and Dumbledore opened his arms for the toddler. With a very large grin, Amy crawled towards them, and then launched herself into Dumbledore's waiting arms. He held her in a loving embrace as he said aloud, "Good morning, Sweetheart. How are you this morning?"

"Good, Grampa," she answered him in a high pitched, little girl's voice. "Good morning, Grama!"

"Good morning, Sweetie," McGonagall replied, and the little girl went to hug her good morning too. "Are you hungry, Amy?"

The toddler nodded, and both grandparents looked at her tenderly. To them she was so precious, and because of her, both Dumbledore and McGonagall attempted tasks which they would never have dared to do before; such as when they got married and moved in together four years ago, or when they learned that work must come second now when it had always been their top priority in life.

With that Dumbledore and McGonagall pulled themselves out of bed and started getting ready. When both were dressed for the day, they came back into their room to find a little four year old curled up in the middle of their bed asleep. Shaking his head and chuckling at the same time, with the strength of a much younger man, he lifted Amy into his arms, and carried her into the bathroom so she could potty, and then to her bedroom which was next to their chamber, and helped her get ready. Dumbledore had to admit that she looked like a cute, little, life sized doll in her little bitty, purple robes. McGonagall met them at the door to Dumbledore's office, and together the family made their trip to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Amy had always loved to eat in the Great Hall because she loved interacting with her grandmother's Gryffindor students. On occasion, Amy would sit with students that McGonagall had selected for her to be around, and by sitting and eating with them; she made friends with most of the Gryffindor students. Most of the Gryffindor girls loved to be around her, but there were also some boys that enjoyed her company as well, like Bill and Charlie Weasley. Other students from other Houses loved to be around Amy too, and even some Slytherins found her cute to be around and play with.

This morning was no different. As the family walked into the Great Hall many students said good morning to the two professors; then smiled and waved to Amy. Before Dumbledore and McGonagall had the chance to circle around the Head Table to their seats, Amy tugged on her grandfather's robes and asked, "May I sit wif Bill and Cha'lie?"

Dumbledore chuckled, bent down, and kissed Amy on her forehead before he replied, "Of course, Sweetheart."

"Just be mindful and do as they say," McGonagall interjected as a precaution. Out of all her students, she trusted the Weasley boys the most with Amy. She knew that if there was a problem, they would do the right thing.

Amy beamed at her grandparents, hugged each of them, then scurried over to the Gryffindor Table, and climbed onto the stool, with Bill's help, and sat between him and his brother. Dumbledore and McGonagall both smiled at each other, and then took their places at the table and began eating.

They watched with amusement as Amy seemed to be the center of attention. As the Weasley boys got a plate of food ready for her, other students were talking to her. Occasionally, a student from another table would come over to see the toddler, and the Gryffindors would end up talking to those students, whom they never would have talked to otherwise. Only when a Slytherin would approach the table did the Gryffindors get somewhat defensive; however, they knew that the Slytherins only wanted to say hi to Amy, and they would allow them to do so without a word or, remarkably, a hex.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and the other teachers frequently discussed this at the Head Table that Amy was the force that bonded all the Houses together as it was supposed to be, and how the Founders had wanted it to be. All the professors were pleased with this, only Professor Snape appeared indifferent about it.

As the teachers continued to talk about it, Amy was being shown magic. Bill Levitated a piece of bacon into Charlie's mouth, and Charlie would then in turn refill Bill's goblet with water. Then another student caught Amy's attention as she Transfigured her fork into a rabbit. Amy giggled and clapped enthusiastically as she begged Bill, "More magic pwease!"

Bill laughed, thought for a second, and then aimed his wand at his brother. Amy laughed harder as she saw Charlie's turn from dark red to bright pink. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked up when they heard their granddaughter laughing, and couldn't help but laugh as well when they saw Charlie look around confused until someone pointed out his hot pink hair. Immediately Charlie pointed his wand at his hair to correct it, but ended up turning it brighter somehow. All the people that could Charlie were doubled over in laughter as Charlie stared helplessly up at McGonagall, silently pleading with her to change it back. Composing herself, she pointed her wand at Charlie's head, muttered the counter spell, and his hair suddenly changed back to red.

Charlie smiled to McGonagall in thanks, and then turned to his brother and mouthed, "I'll get you later!"

Amy was still giggling a little as she too looked up at her grandmother and smiled. McGonagall gave her a smile too and waved. Twenty minutes later the students started to disperse so that they could get to their classes on time. However, Gryffindor years five through seven had the next period as a free period, and during breakfast the Weasley boys had talked about practicing some Quidditch moves for the weekends up coming game against Ravenclaw. Amy had always been intrigued with flying, but her grandparents refused to let her fly since she was so young. This time however, she was going to fly with Bill and Charlie.

Once everyone had left, Dumbledore and McGonagall came to collect her. McGonagall had a third year class this period, so Amy would be spending the morning with her grandfather. McGonagall bent down and kissed her on the forehead before she said, "You be a good girl, do you hear?"

The little girl nodded in understanding and hugged her grandmother around the neck. Once McGonagall stood erect, Dumbledore took Amy's little hand in his and reassured his wife, "Don't worry, Minerva. She'll be fine. Now you better hurry, my dear, before the students go mad."

McGonagall snorted, kissed him on the cheek, and swiftly walked towards the doors, and then around the corner out of sight. Dumbledore picked Amy up into his arms and asked, "So since it's just us, what would you like to do this morning?"

It didn't take long for her to answer, "I want to fwy wif Bill and Cha'lie!"

Dumbledore peered at her for a moment before he said, "Amelia, you know you are too young to fly with the older kids. It's dangerous! Something bad could happen to you, and then what would Grama and I do? We would be very sad."

"I don't wanna make you and Grama sad, Grampa," Amy told him, burying her face into shoulder.

Dumbledore chuckled as he replied, "I know you don't, Sweetheart."

"But can't I just try fwying?" Amy asked. "Could I fwy low to da ground?"

As she spoke, she gave him that little puppy dog face that he simply couldn't resist. Finally he sighed in defeat and said, "Oh alright, but this will be our little secret. Your Grama doesn't need to know this or she will punish us both. Do you understand?"

Amy nodded enthusiastically. Reluctantly, Dumbledore carried Amy out to the Quidditch pitch where some of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was practicing. When they caught sight of the Headmaster and Amy coming onto the field, they all landed in the middle of the pitch.

Dumbledore and Amy met them there, and Bill shook Dumbledore's hand and said, "Good morning, sir. What can we do for you?"

"Well, Mr. Weasley, it appears that you've gotten my granddaughter all excited about flying," Dumbledore sighed, eyeing Bill over the tops of his half-moon spectacles. "Now all she wants to do his fly. I was hoping that you could help me keep an eye out for her, and be careful with the Bludgers."

"Yes, sir," Bill agreed, and then yelled to his team, "did you all hear that? Be careful when you fly, and where you hit the Bludgers."

His team nodded their heads in understanding, and then resumed their practice. Dumbledore conjured a small broom that Amy could maneuver, and placed a charm on it so that it couldn't go over three feet high or over ten miles an hour. Once he was finished, he placed Amy on top of it, and squealing with delight, took straight off. She was entertained with the child-proof broom for a while until she started to watch the players. She saw how they did fancy moves and went incredibly fast, and she wanted to do that, but try as she might, her broom wouldn't do any of that stuff. With all her might, she closed her eyes and wished that her broom would do what Bill's and Charlie's were doing. Then suddenly she felt the broom start to rise. Opening her eyes again, she saw that she was just a few feet below Bill. She felt so free up here, and she instantly loved it. She was so excited to be up this far, that she flew over to Bill and squealed, "Look at me, Bill! Hello!"

Startled, Bill whipped around to face her just as one of the Beaters sent a Bludger his way. Bill screamed a warning, and Dumbledore looked up just in time to see Amy in the path of the oncoming Bludger. Despite his cries of warning to both Amy and Bill, both were frozen in mid-air with shock and horror as they both knew what would happen. Not really thinking about magic, only Amy's safety, Dumbledore conjured a broom for himself, and raced the Bludger to Amy. Mere seconds before the Bludger was about to hit Amy head-on, Dumbledore pushed Amy out of the way, and the Bludger hit him in the shoulder. There was a sickening crunch, and Dumbledore let out a cry of pain that made Amy cringe.

When they landed, all the Gryffindor team landed around them, and Dumbledore asked Amy, his face pale, sweaty, and contorted with pain, "Are you alright, Sweetheart?"

Amy nodded, but then whimpered, "Are you hurt, Grampa?"

Dumbledore was shaking by this point, and he looked as if he was about to pass out. Slowly he shook his head and attempted a smile as he said, "No, Amy, I'm fine."

Amy may have only been four, but she had a deep connection with her grandparents and could tell something was wrong. She moved around to look at his back and saw his left shoulder bleeding. Not really thinking about what she was doing, she placed her hands on his shoulder and wished that her Grampa would feel better. Almost immediately, she felt something tingly flow through her fingertips, and Dumbledore felt something warm and comfortable start spreading through his throbbing shoulder, and then to his neck, ribs, and back. It only lasted a minute, but when the sensation stopped, his shoulder didn't hurt him anymore. In fact, had he not known better, he would have thought that his shoulder had never been broken.

He turned around to see what had caused this, and saw Amy sitting on the ground looking as if she was about to fall asleep. Suddenly, he knew what had taken place; what Amy had done. Quickly picking her up, he rushed to the Hospital Wing pleading over and over to her, "Don't fall asleep, Amy! Please, don't fall asleep, Sweetheart!"

**LOA**

McGonagall burst into the Hospital Wing looking wildly around the room in search of her husband and her granddaughter. Finally in her hysteria she spotted the both of them in the end bed with Madam Pomfrey leaning over Amy, running her wand up and down Amy's body. She quickly jogged down the aisle of beds, and before she got to Amy's bed she quietly demanded, "What happened, Albus!"

Dumbledore slowly turned around to face the wrath of his wife. He cringed at the fire blazing in her eyes, the tautness of her mouth, and the rigid outline of her stance. In short, she was livid. He may be the most powerful wizard alive, but he still feared his wife. Speaking softly so as not to disturb Amy he whispered, "We had a flying accident and…."

"_We _had a flying accident?" McGonagall asked, fuming even more at the prospect that her husband had allowed Amy to fly which both of them knew was off limits. "Whatever do you mean, Albus?"

Dumbledore exhaled deeply in exasperation and explained, "After breakfast, she overheard the Weasley boys talking about going over some Quidditch moves during their free period. Amy wanted to fly, and she proposed that she only be allowed to fly so high. Well, I thought about it, so I charmed her broom to only go about three feet high and only about ten miles per hour. It worked for a while, but then she somehow was able to climb higher. I couldn't believe it when I saw her. Then when she was up there, Bill was practicing with a Beater, and the Beater hit a Bludger towards him. Unfortunately, neither the Beater nor Bill noticed that Amy was in the way of the Bludger until after he hit it. Bill and Amy become aware of the Bludger, but both were too afraid to move. So I conjured a broom and flew up to Amy, and got myself between her and the Bludger. It hit me in the shoulder, and when we landed I thought I was going to pass out. Then I felt a nice, warm sensation going through my upper body, and when it was over I was completely healed. However, when I turned around to see what had caused it, Amy was sitting on the ground looking as if she was going to sleep. Immediately I knew what had happened, and I raced her up here to the Hospital Wing to see Poppy, who has confirmed my belief."

"You have a very powerful little girl on your hands, Minnie," Madam Pomfrey added, studying the confused and scared look on McGonagall's face.

"Well," McGonagall demanded after a few seconds, "what happened? What did Amy do?"

"She healed me, Minerva," Dumbledore explained, sharing a look with the MediWitch. "She's only four. That's incredible power, even for me."

McGonagall sat down on the edge of the bed beside Amy's and simply stared at her husband and friend. She thought for a moment before she asked, "Is it a gift or was it a simple case of Wish Magic. She obviously wished you were better and that's what happened, you got better." Then taking a deep breath she asked, "You are better, aren't you, Albus?"

"Yes, my dear," he answered her as he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm perfectly alright. Poppy has checked me over already, and said I was in perfect condition. However, Poppy and I don't think it was simply Wish Magic."

McGonagall nodded, and then looking at her granddaughter she asked, "Is she going to be alright though, Poppy?"

"I believe so," she said, peering at the little girl sleeping peacefully. "She appears to be strong. She just needs plenty of rest. She spent a good deal of magic that most mature wizards don't even have. I would also recommend that she not use any kind of magic for about two weeks, and that she take it easy. As a result of young children using so much magic at one time, it may cause her to become sick, suffer fatigue, loss of appetite, or aching joints and muscles."

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other for a moment as they shared an understanding that it would be very hard to keep Amy still. She was a very active and curious child. She wouldn't be very happy with them for the next two weeks.

Thirty minutes later, McGonagall had to go back to her classroom to teach a fifth year class, and Madam Pomfrey had a group of Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth year boys come in to remove some hexes after getting into a fight with each other. This left Amy and Dumbledore alone together. Dumbledore stroked Amy's hair and whispered softly to her, "I have a feeling that we are going to be doing a lot of this as you get older. Please try to not make this a habit."


End file.
